


Into the Chaos

by quesera0



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DC Comics References, Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quesera0/pseuds/quesera0
Summary: Self insert in Gotham





	Into the Chaos

They says when shit goes to hell, it goes down spectacularly...  
Or if I may amend, when the going gets tough, it gets ultra tough.

The above statements can be paraphrased as, when I died during the Pandemic, I woke up in the dead body of a 5 year old , thus the body being no longer dead. The said body of child, with a grown person in it, then continued to shock the hell out of residents of hospital, since bodies apparently don't come back to life after 30 minutes of flatlining. Normal bodies, that is. Also, this is Gotham. The Gotham.

Now, if I were anyone else, I would have gotten a narco test after seeing that logo, but seeing the same address printed on all offices outside window and as well as in the newspaper, and also the minor reason that I was a straight A goody two shoes that never put a toe out of line, adding, a micro minor reason of remembering my death, I guess this is my life. Could it be some nefarious plot? Maybe. Could it end in disaster? Maybe.  
Do I know anything about Gotham, or even Batman? Barely. Can I do anything about it? No. Then, just like other problems of my life, or post mortem, now I guess, I will play along, and see how the cat jumps.

Who am I kidding? I am excited about the entire caped crusader thing that goes on with the city and bone chilling horrifying villains that go along with it. But as I sit in the central orphanage gallery of the city, and I see impeding childhood and puberty, I know I have my very own personal demons to fight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When people accuse children of being little hellions, they do not realize that it is because childhood is hell itself. I remembered this stunning realization that I had in my previous life after the entire week's prime time gossip involved Bettie sticking her mucus behind Adam, who returned by sticking gum on her hair. The said hair were then pulled and swung around(with her body attached) till someone had the sense to trim them. Promptly adapting to the visible challenges, I shifted to the backseats and vowed to get my hair short to reduce my vulnerable points. This mixed with a droning lecture on A is for Arsenic(seriously?), I really really want to get a narco test done.

And, for those who think that it is only the kids, don't. Because adults are weirder. No shit, if adults could see themselves, they would be creeped out. Dealing with them requires proper categorization and strategies as listed below.

All adults can be broadly classified into three types, for us kids that is.

Type A- Care and share- These are the sweet souls of infinite patience and stars in their eyes, and puppy dog eyes are most effective here.

Type B- I don't care- These are here to pay the bills, and will do the bare minimum required of their jobs and not care beyond that. No maneuver needed, just slip when they are not looking. 

Type C-The firewood- These are here for some cheap anger management therapy and vent their frustrations. Reasons vary from angry significant other to failure in career. To manage, gain sympathy points by cursing the government, tax system or as case applies. Hearing such sweet things from you might, only might appease them , and still handle with care.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction in this genre and second overall...please give constructive criticism. Open for plot ideas and suggestions. I realized there were barely any self inserts in Gotham, so I thought to work it. I apologize for any hurt sentiments, if there is an issue, please politely point it out and I will see to it. Reviews are welcome....


End file.
